Raccoon Mischief
by lets.make.it.rain
Summary: Tom helps Jerry in his time of need. Jerry appreciates the gesture and thinks of burying the long reigning hatchet to make a loving cup.


The little pesky toddler was petting my forehead with its tiny, but rather soft hands. "Twom," it said and giggled. I sighed in delight and stretched my aching body. I needed a good rub after all the running I've been doing all morning. How was it possible that a big cat, such as I, was not able to catch but a small, tiny mouse? The mouse was truly cunning and devious. But he was amusing, so amusing that long after I decided that I had no intention in devouring it for this mouse was some kind of special.

For months now, the mouse Jerry had been terrorizing my life. My endeavors in finding a female feline mate had long been unsuccessful. But I did indeed manage to attract the attention of a rather decent looking skunk. Thanks to Jerry's brilliant idea in covering me in paint. Things went surprisingly better than I had expected but I had to cut off our relationship because I could not stand the smell of Rosetta, any longer.

I had lots of time to think before my owners stop their incessant bickering before they prepared my food which was always top notch. I was their most prized house cat but I was occasionally punished into sleeping outside because of Jerry's actions. He caused a ruckus when he entered my house. I tried to tell them in my own feline ways that it wasn't I that caused the damages but seeing as they were humans, they had yet to understand me.

I wondered. What exactly was my relationship with Jerry anyways? I remember there was an instance where Jerry had slyly tricked me into thinking I had shot him and there I was, zooming back into my house, looking up and down for a first aid kit. When I had found one, there I saw him, his little fingers pointing and laughing at my expense. But I got him back. I managed to bury myself outside in my backyard and make a small sign with the letters, _RIP_ on them, notifying whoever passed by that I was no longer with the living. I waited silently and then my excellent sense of smell had figured out Jerry was visiting me. I smiled coyly and stretched my hand from the sand and strangled him. I hadn't missed the visible tears in his eyes which took me by surprise but then faded in a matter of seconds as suddenly; a mallet appeared in his hands and slammed it down on my fragile head. I saw stars everywhere and had gone into unconsciousness for a few seconds.

I frowned as I then remembered Jerry plugging my tail into an electric socket.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

My head whipped up towards the direction of the noise. _Jerry. _He looked worried. His tiny hands motioned me to go towards him and told me to go outside. I silently open the back door to the backyard and cautiously went out.

He pointed to his small mouse house. _Raccoons. _

**-JJJ-**

Despite all the things I've put Tom through; I was surprised he helped me in my time of need. Those darned raccoons just had to come when I had no explosives left or anything to scare them away. I regretted using it all for Tom. But he was just too much fun.

I never really liked them, the raccoons, even if they were smaller than Tom himself. Maybe it was their strange appearance and beady black eyes that intimidated me. I stayed concealed behind a tree, along with my family, using the backup escape plan from my house.

There was Tom. What a brave Tom cat he was, looking ready to pounce on the three raccoon nuisances that had intruded the backyard. I saw him sharpen his claws but the raccoons hadn't moved an inch.

I had an idea. I could go to Tom's house and grab his machine gun. Animals tend to underestimate the power I had. I tiptoed quietly towards his house, successfully avoiding the raccoons and retrieved his gun.

"Tom!" I yelled and threw him his gun.

Tom smiled evilly and the raccoons' mouth opened in surprise as he shot them all in the head. I looked over to my family and heard them cheering.

**-TTT- **

That was very quick thinking from Jerry. Those raccoons were bad mouthing me and I wanted to bite on their heads. But I remembered my vaccination and thought; did I really want rabies again?

My owners scrammed out the backyard looking at me disappointingly. It was Jerry's fault. _Again. _

"Jerry!" my master howled as his eyes bulged from their sockets seeing 3 dead raccoons on his newly cut lawn. Then the toddler started to cry.

"No food for you tonight, you troublesome cat!" my master's wife screamed.

My ears fell flat against my head as I meowed.

"Now don't start acting all cute, Tom," she spoke again. She sighed. "We'll have to call the animal control to dispose of the raccoons…and Tom's vet."

I meowed louder. _I hated my visits to the vet!_ I turned to Jerry and glared at him. Now I had to sleep outside and visit the vet. That darned mouse!

As my master's left, Jerry and his family approached me. My stomach grumbled as I saw food. Jerry smiled at me and they all thanked me for saving their house and them from the raccoons.

**-JJJ-**

I had to apologize. Usually I'd be laughing my head off when Tom got in trouble but I hadn't felt too happy with myself. So I'd instructed my family to make something special for him and I decided to keep him company for the long, cold night.

We were both stuffed from the gigantic meal prepared which consisted of turkey, cheese, milk, and potatoes. Tom and I were sitting side by side, our legs spread out, belching and our stomachs ready to explode.

I looked towards him, "Hey Tom."

He yawned. "Y-Yeah?"

I breathed in, but still felt like the food was trying to protrude from my stomach. "How…how's about we...we bury the hatchet and make a loving cup?"

"Ok," he agreed and we shook hands.

After a couple of minutes, we dozed off to sleep.

**-TTT-**

I had woken up before Jerry just like I hoped. I smirked and took out the vuvuzela. Jerry was going to have an unpleasant awakening.

I blowed onto the horn and laughed as it made its horribly annoying sound.

**-JJJ-**

I frowned. So much for burying the hatchet.


End file.
